Timing
by superwholock1
Summary: Sherlock and John finally decide to adopt a child. But as soon as they welcome their new baby, Sherlock gets sick and everything around seems to slowly fall apart. All of the characters are in this, I just can't fit them in the description.


"I'll never forget the day you asked me that question. It was the one thing I would never expect to leave your mouth. It was a normal day. Well, normal for us, that is. We just finished solving a case, well it was mostly you, I'm just there to stare at you and tell you how wonderful you are, as you once told me. But it was a nice day, there was no rain, the sun was out and shining down on us and everything that was in its path. You look nice in the sun; I've never told you that. It was the usual; some bloke goes off the deep end and decides to kill somebody. They don't ever expect that you'll be the one on the case. We head over to the crime scene, Lestrade fills you in on the details, you, Sally, and Anderson have your little "chat", and then it's on to the body. I watched in amazement as you deduced the victim and how they died, what they did while they were still alive and where and sometimes who the killer was, and then I would say that you were brilliant and give you a congratulatory kiss. It didn't even take you less than five hours to solve it, in hind sight, I think you solved it long before then; you just wanted a reason to go out with me.

We had nothing on for the rest of the day, I didn't have work, and you were all out of cases. So there we were, walking hand-in-hand down the street, making our way to the park, doing nothing more than chatting about nonsense and how our day went, and making the stupid jokes we both found so funny. It was a nice day, so naturally, everybody was in the park. Everybody wanted to soak up the sun's rays, it seems. This year is the one of those years where people decided to have a kid all at one time, which means we saw mothers and fathers walking past us with their children following behind them, if they weren't in strollers, that is. You were irritated, so many people all cooped up in one area, you were never good with people. But I remember seeing your face as you watched all of the children laughing and playing with each other, I thought you were simply observing them, like you do with other people that you met, I was too busy admiring just how cute they can make everything look.

It wasn't until we got back, it was getting late, the sun was already setting and we've had enough fun for one day. You looked distracted; you just sat on the couch and stared into space. Normally I would have just kept to myself because it wasn't the first time you've done that, but I was worried. You smiled all day and so it was odd that you would all of a sudden just, mope. I made you some tea and then sat down in my chair, watching you watch nothing. I've always wanted to know what goes on in that big, beautiful mind of yours, but you would never let me.

_'What's bothering you, love?'_

That's what I said to get your attention. You always listened whenever I called you by one of your many pet names. Your icy eyes glanced over at me, and then you squinted. I knew you were thinking about me. Then, you opened your mouth.

_'Would you like to have a child with me, John?'_

I was caught off guard by your question, but I answered, even if it was sort of a clumsy response.

_'W-What?'_

You sighed; you were no doubt insulting me mentally because I couldn't understand the question asked.

_'I said'_, you stated with a hint of annoyance, _'Would you like to have a child with me?'_

I still couldn't fully comprehend. It wasn't a question I expected to come out of your mouth.

_'What brought this about?'_

You looked confused. It's good to know we were on the same page.

_'Well it was always in the back of my mind, but I never dwelt too long on it. It wasn't until I saw you staring at every single child we walked past in the park today.'_

_'But Sherlock, that doesn't mean-'_

_'I know what that means, John. We're not getting any younger, and I remember you telling me that you always wanted children. With both of us being the same sex, we won't be able to conceive one together, so I thought that you would consider-'_

_'Adoption.'_ I interrupted.

_'Yes. That or we could find a surrogate. I was thinking on asking Molly about the subject.'_

As much as I love, you, Sherlock, you could never read emotions that well. Either that or you just didn't care about them as much, which I know isn't true at all. You thought that you were above all emotion, when you did nothing but feel.

With a sigh, I responded, _'Sherlock, I appreciate you trying to do this, I really do. It's nice to know you actually pay attention to me.'_

You looked somewhat hurt when I said that.

_'Of course I listen to you, John. Well, not all the time, but most of the time I do.'_

I smiled. In so many ways, you reminded me of a child. But that wasn't always a bad thing. It was cute when you weren't in one of your black moods and sulked around the house.

_'Is this what you really want, Sherlock? I don't want to bring a child into our lives if it isn't something we both agree on. A child is a big responsibility.'_

_'I know that, John. I'm not a child.'_

I got you upset, but that wasn't my intention. But you let out a huff and then ran a hand through your fine curls that I have spent many nights tangling my fingers in.

_'I want you to be happy, John. And I've thought about this for a long while, after we got married, to be exact. And I've come to the decision…'_

Your voice softened, that was a rare thing in its self.

_"…That I would like to raise a child with you, John." _

You don't understand how happy that made me. I did tell you that I wanted a kid back when we first got together, you shrugged the idea off at first, you told me that you weren't the "fatherly type", and that there wasn't room in our lifestyle for a child who could barely take care of itself. I agreed with you, because I knew that you were right. We couldn't run around on cases and risk our lives when we have a child waiting for us at home. But that still didn't change the dull pain in my heart of not being able to raise one. I was so happy, that I rose out of my chair and walked over to you. You're so beautiful.

_"It's going to take a lot of readjusting in our life, I know, but I'm willing to work a few things out with you. But I'm not about to give up the cases, or my experiments." _

I wrapped you into a hug, which you were completely unresponsive to, it didn't matter.

I chuckled.

_"You understand that if we're going to be bringing a baby into this flat, you are going to either stop experimenting, or find somewhere else to do it that isn't here." _

You were silent for a moment because you were thinking. Then you opened your mouth again.

_"I'll find a way to compromise." _

_"Yeah, of course you will." _

But if I knew what lie in store for us, I wouldn't have been happy for long…"


End file.
